Icy Blue
by mapleleaf622
Summary: Laura is tired of the "game", and so is the princess. One-shot. Rated T for a bit of violence. Flames are welcome.


A/N: Hi! This was a school project, and all of our team members had to write a part of the story, so the style may seem different sometimes. Thanks for clicking in and we hope you enjoy the story! Comments and flames are very welcome!

She was probably the only woman who disliked the "game".Young women were crazy about it.  
Every time they were forced to watch the "game",her ears were about to explode if she didn't cover them.  
Girls were fangirl screaming!And when that happened she would look upon the was always concentrated.  
It seemed he enjoyed the game, ,she didn' game of letting prisoners choose their fate, either getting a beautiful wife,(in which the wife was a woman that was forced to marry the prisoner), or die under the paws of a ferocious tiger was ridiculous!Why couldn't she choose who she truly desired to be with? Why couldn't she be free? "Laura?"Laura snapped back to reality."You were spacing 's on your mind?" "Nothing,Harrison.I'm just thinking about this country."He sighed."Well,that's just something we can't control.""We could escape."  
Laura said,her eyes gleaming with excitment."Are you kidding me?!Cross the borders?!That's only possible when pigs fly!""Just because it's hard doesn't mean it won't is a slim chance we could get through...  
besides,if the king's still ruling this country,we'll never get to be know how much he loves playing matchmaker."Harrison shuddered at the thought. Was his love enough for him to leave his parents?

Laura glanced out the window, hoping to see some light(or maybe she just wanted to see hope), yet only darkness filled the sky. "Laura?" She turned around, a serious Harrison facing her. "I don't know, Laura. We could get killed." "I don't mind. I just want to be...free.." "maybe.." she whispered."Have you ever thought of what our parents would think?" ,as he sighed. "I have. I don't want to live in a country where I have to worry every single day if I'll be taken away from my parents, and you. I want to live my life, and I don't want to let him choose my fate."

Planning to escape was found that there were metal fences along the border line,and armed guards secured every five started to search if there were any holes along the , Laura started preparing luggage to help them on the used the chimney to dry some bread to prevent it from rotting,  
prepared heavy clothes to keep warm,matches to make fire,and two for herself,one for also prepared two knives for self ,Harrison didn't see any hole on the metal fences,but he prepared big scissors to cut a hole hid their bags in a treehole in the woods near the was would leave on the night of the full moon.

The day had had been nervous all day heart jumped so fast that it made her pant and sweat,but when she thought of the bright future she and Harrison were going to have,she could calm down and have the courage to slowly woke up from her bed,glanced at her parents for the last time,closed the door quietly and head to the woods,as she made a way to a better future with Harrison.

She gazed at the full was Harrison?She didn't want to be caught right now..."Hey beautiful.""Are you ready to leave?"Harrison looked at could sense a tinge of sadness in her forced himself to wear a smile.  
Leaving wasn't was painful but this was for their own good,wasn't it?"Of course I'm ready."Laura stared at him,  
puzzled."Are you sure you won't regret?""No.""Then what are we waiting for?"They made their way to the road there was long and dangerous,but they kept ,they were standing in front of the metal took out the pair of scissors and tried to cut off the metal,yet he made a harmful wanted to cross the border as soon as possible,so he forgot to keep the voice down,and the big noise he made attracted the guard's saw a fire coming from the distance,and that fire,was her greatest fear.

"Traitors!How dare you escape from the king!"The guards that looked like the captain grabbed Laura."Now,  
a beautiful lady we have could we not tell the king?You're lucky,young wifey saved you from being killed."Laura tried to break free,but the captain was too strong and she had nothing to do about could only mouth to Harrison."I'll find a for me."She would get out of this mess.

Her back ached when she woke must have threw her inside...There were five girls beside her,sleeping safe and sound.  
There were bars locking them,and on the oppisite side there were other girls in another cell."Are you the new one?""Eeek!"Laura jumped and backed to the wall."Sorry.I didn't mean to scare you.I just wanted to say 's really fun we talk about cute guys."Maybe she's normal!Just like me!Laura thought, some hope growing in her heart, "The prisoners of course,silly." only having it destroyed not long after.

Days was out of filled her missed laughter,his teasing,his kindness...she missed every part of him."I miss Harrison...I don't love any of the prisoners...I just want Harrison..."There was a shadow hovering above her."I'm Marcia...are you okay?" Victoria shook her head furiously,trying to wipe away her tears."So...uh...I guess not."She patiently waited for Laura to speak."I...Harrison...get out of here...meet him..."The poor girl was so sad she couldn't even speak properly."We'll help you get out of here."Laura lifted her head up and saw that Marcia was trying to hold back wiped away Marcia's tears and her own."I...that's right!How could I lose hope!Harrison's still waiting for me!I made a promise!"at that moment, a bearded guard came in and announced" Laura, the chosen lady, get yourself prepared. The trial will be held in six days." "It's okay, we still get six days to get ourselves ready and I have a great plan..."Marcia told Laura and the prisoners in their cell.

As time passed, the third night came. Laura asked the guard for going to the restroom. The guard was stood in front of the door waiting for Laura. "Ugh!Help me! My stomach hurts.."one of the prisoners yelled. "Hey, what's wrong? Who's yelling?" The guard was distracted by the yell. Then, another prisoner wept and cried "My dear son, where are you? Why can't I be with you?" "Oh gosh, you guys are insane!" The guard quickly moved to the cell to check. In just a second, Laura got out of the restroom and ran out of the ran as fast as she could to into the forest.

"I didn't plan to leave on the third night, but the faster the better. I have to get to Harri-"Laura suddenly let out a must have hurt her ankle when she was escaping."Are you all right?"A man's voice rang out."I'm okay!Oof!"Laura tripped,and the man helped her stand."Thanks a lot."They smiled at each other, though the man looked a bit down."Be more careful next 's moss on these rocks,so they're slippery."Laura thanked him for the help and was grateful that he wasn't a pushed herself to at least get under the tree and sit eyelids gradually grew heavier,and in a blink of an eye she was that she knew someone was spying on her...

"What happened...?"She was in a room,filled with jewelry and many things she had not seen her was the largest bed she had ever was magenta, had only touched this fabric once when she accidently touched a entertainer's cloak in a was only for the rich. A loud creak made Laura jump. It was a girl,dressed in a button down sleeveless navy blue dress with little white flowers, standing by the had shoulder length wavy brown hair with plump pillowy pink lips and icy blue princess snorted. Dear girl,you do know that my lover going to trial in three days ,and he only has two ways to be married with you or to be eaten by a tiger. " Victoria gulped, kneeling down,her body slick with sweat. Uh...I..."she couldn't help but stutter!Those icy-blue eyes looked like they were going to slice her in half! And, she was the princess! I know you have a lover so..." The princess turned her head to the right,and Laura could see a tint of red on her cheeks . Can you help me?" "Of course...your highness. But...is it fine if I ask a question?" The princess simply nodded. "What happened?" The princess sighed. Oops, wrong move. Laura thought. "I fell in love with someone I shouldn't have. Brian was a new servant in the castle, the maids spreading news that he was even more gorgeous than those "prisoners". I spied on him once, after that? Even more times. I couldn't help myself. He was humorous, most importantly, had a kind heart, helping those he could. The outside and the inside of him were both beautiful. We started talking to each other, and well..."her face was flushed. "But then, father found out about everything. Saying he spoiled the"game", due to girls paying attention to him instead of the "prisoners", no longer paying attention to the game. Also that Brian shouldn't fall in love with a noble. I don't care about my father's rules. Why can't I choose who I wish to love?" Laura was at a loss of words. "I...will try my best to make your dreams come true, your highness." "You can stand up. My name's you need to do is make sure that no one looks toward me."

"Guards!"Vicoria dragged Laura, her voice echoing in the dungeon. "This girl tried to run away!Are you doing your jobs properly?! If that happens again, you will be the brides for the next trial!" The guards stood straight, nervous, Laura trying to stifle a laugh."We won't make the same mistake again, your highness!We're terribly sorry!" "Good. Get back to work!" Laura smirked. All they had to do left was wait.

Laura opened her eyes and yawned. Where was she,exactly? She glanced down. She was dressed in a tight dress which made her uncomfortable. They put her behind the door of fate, when she was sleeping? The door in front of her slowly rised,and she scrambled up, rushing started laughing heart filled with confusion,she turned and saw exactly what was so were butlers dressed up like girls,with lipstick and ballgown dresses with laces on them!The crowd roared with laughter."Is it April fool's?"One said."Is this some kind of joke?"Said the audience was laughing,Laura looked up and the balcony, the princess had a knife to the king's neck and seconds after, she swiftly cut his head screamed and cried in horror,yet no one heard them due to the audience's bowed down to her,afraid becoming the next didn't show mercy to those who didn't bow,but simply smiled coldy at them,as if she was enjoying their petrified splattered on her hands were bloody and her eyes were not the icy blue they used to be-Laura could only see the reflection of red in Victoria's eyes.

"Ahem!"Victoria's voice echoed in the arena."I am now the queen of this of you have suffered of this "game".My father never cared about others,neverless how they ,I have put this to an back to your homes!Be happy!Shoo!"People ran out of the arena,mostly because they were scared to death."Finally...all this has ended."Sighed Victoria ,and Laura could see the princess dragging a familiar person behind her."Harrison!"Laura squealed out with glee as she embraced him in a tight could finally be together...all of a sudden,a huge rumbling sound coming from Laura's stomach broke the silence."So,uh,anyone hungry?"


End file.
